Modern printers and printing presses can include a number of technologies to help ensure accurate reproduction of the printed subject matter. For individual or small numbers of prints accurate calibration of the printing device before printing may ensure accurate reproduction. However, for high numbers of consecutive prints, gradual changes, such as positional errors, in the printing device may accumulate over time leading to a loss of accuracy towards the end of a print run.